


He Saves The City, You Save Him

by captainscarletwanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, peter parker x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainscarletwanda/pseuds/captainscarletwanda
Summary: you were the first person peter told and being spiderman. peter parker, your boyfriend. the dork who up until a few months ago, could hardly carry your textbooks to class. you stay up every night waiting for him to get off “spiderman duty”, so you can clean up your hero. peter doesn’t usually talk during this time, but you do, and words are said and feelings are explained.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 30





	He Saves The City, You Save Him

**Author's Note:**

> warnings ; yelling and cussing (it feels weird to put this in here but ig it could be a actual trigger) mostly angst but a little fluff
> 
> A/N ; This was an entry for @constantaking‘s 250 Follower Writing Challenge on tumblr! Congrats to them, they deserve the love! My prompt was - “You save everyone, but who saves you?” This is set sometime before Far From Home and Tony is NOT DEAD. Kinda wanna turn this into a series so let me know if you guys like that! Hope you all enjoy reading!

It was one of those late nights again.

You were watching your clock tick by on your arm. 12:07, 1:38, 2:58 and he’s finally here. And looks worse than usual.

You rush over to him quickly as he almost falls through your bedroom window. “Honey I’m home!”, he rasps out, blood from somewhere coming out of his mouth.

“Jesus Peter, look, just sit down and I’ll be back, okay?”, you whispered as you gently led him to sit on your bed. He mumbled something back but you were already searching through your medicine cabinets with your giant (thanks to Pete) first aid kit already in hand. You rush back to him, tripping over yourself as you hear a loud thump that you can only assume to be Peter falling over.

“Baby? Baby are you alright?”, you yell as you reenter your room and turn the light on, ignoring if it might have woken your parents. It wasn’t Peter that fell, but something off the nightstand. “Peter Parker don’t you ever do that again! I thought you fell! Are you okay?” You rambled as you threw down the supplies you had gotten and tried to ease him once more onto the bed.

Peter looked to you and what fell off the bed, “I just wanted to look at you, you’re so pretty.”

You realized Peter had tried to pick up the picture of you both, taken by Ned. Who then gave you the photo (as well as one to Peter, which he kept in the exact same place in his room) as a thank for you both helping him with English class. The picture wasn’t broken, thankfully. You put it facedown on the nightstand before turning your attention back to Peter.

“Well you can look at me now lover boy, alright?”, you turned Peter’s damaged face to gasp, as you could now see it in a proper light. “Peter, what happened?”, you whispered, but it came out more like a whimper. He grunted in response.

You bit your lip as you started another nights work, thanking God for weekends because you weren’t sure if Peter’s face could go unnoticed by a teacher, or anyone. He barely even flinched as you cleaned and bandaged his poor face, it must have been a bad night.

“Where else?”, you asked when you were finished. If his face was this bad, you couldn’t imagine what his body would look like. He didn’t respond. “Peter. Where else. What happened?”

At this point you were angry, angry from lack of sleep because of Peter, angry because he never told you a thing, and angry because he acted just fine in the morning, like this never happened. Like it didn’t take a toll on you.

“’s nothin’,” he mumbled out. You let out a dark chuckle as you got up and rustled around in Peter’s drawer of your room. You found the first pair of shirt and pants you found and threw them on the bed, barely missing Peter.

“It’s nothing? Fine. If it’s nothing then why did you come here? To make me stay up till the 3 in the fucking morning waiting to see if you’re alright? Or even alive? God Peter! You know what? Until you wanna tell me what happened that makes you like this you can go and clean yourself up in the bathroom.”, you were crying by the end of your fit. Peter looked heartbroken but trudged to the bathroom with what he needed in tow.

The second you heard the bathroom door shut you burst into tears, burying your face into your hands. You couldn’t handle this right now. You couldn’t handle him. And that terrified you. Besides of course, him not telling you anything about what happened to him out there.

You laid crying into your hands for a while, a cry you’ve been needing. Eventually, you picked yourself up and went to the bathroom. Peter was in there, door not locked, trying to get a bandage on his back. “I’ll get it.”, your voice cracked as you said it.

Peter jumped, trying to turn around to face you but you had got to his wounds before him and started applying the bandages he was failing to do. He didn’t know what to say, especially once he saw your face in the mirror.

Eyes red, dried tears everywhere, you had blown your nose before coming in but it was just as red as your eyes. Your eyes. They met, and you knew he knew.

“I love you.”, you said, not even waiting for Peter to say it back because it’s never been said. “And every night you come in looking so close to death and I hope that I can bring you back and I hope you’ll tell me what happened. Forget not worrying me Peter, because I fucking love you and you-you can’t keep shit like this from me. Not when I lie to everyone I know about why I'm so tired and instead of saying something about trying to get into good colleges and studying or whatever say “Oh what? Yeah my boyfriend is Spiderman and he comes to my apartment every night and I have to sit there and look at him be torn up and looking dead and keep my shit together.” But I do it because I love you, Pete.”

You pause for just a moment, just long enough for him to cut in. “I love you too. I-I don’t mean to do this baby. But the people out there! They need someone to save them. And it has to be me Y/N. Because no one else does.”

“You save everyone, but who saves you? Pete please, if only for my sanity take a break from saving people. That’s why the Avengers’ exist!”

“They don’t save people! They save the world!”, he slammed his hands down, frustrated. Not even noticing that he had cracked the countertop of your bathroom counter. “Someone needs to save the people Y/N.”

You slowly turn him towards you, pressing a hand lovingly to his face. “Then let me at least save you.”


End file.
